the Dark Tournament Revived
by RastieTheWolfDemon
Summary: Rastie the Wolf wants all to be his and noone in this tournament or universe can stop him
1. Introductions

THE DARK TOURNAMENT REVIVED

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho but i do own my characters SO TAKE THAT INDUSTRY INCORPERATIONS!!

CHAPTER 1- Introductions

It is 3056. Yusuke, Kuwabara, dead. Hei, Kurama, Botan, all continue to fight for good. A new tournament comitee formed. Demons hungrier than ever for human flesh mainly one. Rastie(ra-s-ti)

The Werewolf demon.

He is 6-7 240 pounds.

Jet black fur with blood red pants.

His weapon of choice his claws and teeth.

Favorite Thing to do-tear demons and humans apart and drain their demon/spirit energy.

Special Ability- Create blades anywhere using pure energy.

"BLOOD RED BLADES" Rastie said as the demon before him fell into 7 pieces while his energy went into the Wolf.

"Rastie sir not to anger you but that demon did offer you food" Rastie's gecko servant said "but as soon as we win the tournament i will wish to become a dragon and burn you and the unverse to a crispy black and my father will appoint me GREKECKO MAS PRINCE OF THE DRAGON UNIVERSE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Greckecko thought.

Grekecko

Reptile Demon

He is 5-1 120 pounds soaking wet

Weapon of choice- poison tounge

Favorite thing to do-invision himself ruling the dragon universe

Special Ablity- Can turn anything poisoness

"Shut up Grekecko before" He made a blade appear on his arm "YOUR NEXT"

"Rastie and Grekecko well what a shocker that you two have no partners" A 9 ft demon resembling a lion with brown fur and a large crossbow on his back.

"BLOOD RED BLADE" Rastie said as a blade appeared on each arm" Now King Gara take another and you'll lose 5 feet of height."

King Gara-Jungle King

Beast Demon

He is 9 ft tall 1200 pounds of muscle

Weapon of choice- Lion tooth crossbow

Favorite thing to do- Plot revenge against Rastie(?)

Special Ablity- freakish strength, speed, intelligance

"Woah woah little man i found you to join your team if i wanted to i'd kill you igorant ass right now but with you i have a better chance to win." The Lion roared. "Before i go after this tournament all bets are off I WILL KILL YOU."

"3 is enough i will win by myself" Rastie said

"Sir i could get some high level dragon demons from my fath-" Gekecko started to say as he went flying from a powerful punch

"what the hell ah" Rastie as he did a backflip narrowly avoiding a blade. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO"

As the shadows lighted two figures could be seen one short with high black hair and a sword and the other taller with long red hair and a whip.

Authors notes sorry for short length i was introducing. read and review. chp 2 coming soon


	2. Hiei, Kurama and Member 4

CHAPTER 2- Hiei and Kurama

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho but i do own my characters SO TAKE THAT INDUSTRY INCORPERATIONS! ALSO! Im going to need original teams of demons/humans for the tourney. Teams of 5 with, name/height/weight/abilities/weapon of choice/motive/good or bad/team name

"Damn it" Rastie growled. "The two punks Hiei and Kurama"

"Sir are you ok" Gekecko said right before narrowly ducking a whip lash

"Hiei the wolf's energy is high" Kurama said "We'll have to be careful"

"Kurama you and your numbers, how high can his energy be after I cut his head AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Hiei cried as he charged

"HIEI NO" Kurama yelled

"BLOOD RED BLADES" Rastie yelled as blades fell from the sky

Hiei began dodging quickly buts the blades kept coming. Kurama prepared to step in but suddenly his whip began to melt. Gekecko had used his poison spit to rot the rose. Hiei was dodging for his life until he saw his opening. His headband ripped open as the tagon eye was ready to help. Hiei leapted off a tree brach towards Rastie.

"NOW FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME" Hiei yelled as his hand caught on fire and he hit Ratie directly in the face

"Hahahahahahaha never get too close to a wolves mouth" Rastie said he bit Hiei causing him to scream in torture the flames vansihed and Hiei's hand started to pour blood. The bones could be heard cracking and breaking. Soon Rastie pulled and with him went Hiei's right hand. Rastie began to chew and swallow while Hiei bled badly and screamed in pain at his limb being ripped off his wrist. "NOW LITTLE MAN LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE THE BLADE OF A DEMONS BLOOD"

A blade extened from Rastie's arm with blood dripping from it. Rastie then charged Hiei until he got hit by a seed. Kurama stood their and then ran over to check on his friend. He wrapped up Hiei's now handless wrist and laid him down as he had passed out from the extreme pain.

"Now open pod of containment" Kurama said as a pod closed around Rastie. " Come on Hiei get up thst will only hold him for 15 minutes"

The Tagon eye began to shine and close up as it shot back open a black flame poured out of Hiei's wrist and took the form of a hand.

"I knew i needed this eye HAND OF DARKNESS AND AFTER I KILL THAT WOLF I'LL TAKE HIS HAND" Hiei yelled as his energy came back an he drew his sword.

"Now for the lizard" Kurama said as Gekecko began to back away. "Rose Whip"

"POISON SPIT" Gekecko said as his acid shot out just to be moved by a black flame. Kurama charged kicking Gekecko into a boulder. Hiei then picked him up and threw him into a tree. they began to attack Gekecko throw shots at him one at a time. '

"ROSE WHIP" Kurama yelled as he connected with Gekecko

"FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME" Hiei cried as he landed a solid shot on the reptile

"Please no more i give i will tell you all about Rastie." Gekecko pleaded as the fighters moved in on him

"GEKECKO ENOUGH" Rastie yelled as he busted out of the pod 10 minutes early. A third eye was on his forehead. "AHAHA HIEI YOU MUST NOT KNOW ME. I DRAINED YOUR ENERGY WITH MY BITE. I UNDERSTAND YOU ENJOY THE "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME" BUT HOW 'BOUT THE WEREWOLF OF THE DARKNESS FLAME" Rastie began to glow a fiery black and red and took charge at Hiei and Kurama. They both escaped but had to jump again as Rastie was flying back at them with blades extended from each arm. This time Hiei jumped while Kurama drew his whip but had to evade as his whip combusted into flames.

"Kurama an idea would come in handy right about now" Hiei said as he dodged to the left

"I've got it Hiei get farther to the right" Kurama said as he jumped to the left

"I know what you're thinking FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME"

"ROSE WHIP" They both yelled the attacks were sent right at the wolf but Hiei suddenly jerked back. Rastie flew past Hiei and landed calmly leaving Hiei with a blank look on his face. The image then dissapeared and Hiei landed a solid kick on Rastie's face

"How did you dodge" Rastie said rubbing his jaw

"You think I'm slow hahahahaha i saw your attack from a mile away" Hiei laughed. "And you"

"ME" Gekecko said as Hiei flew towards him and tried to decapitate the lizard but was stopped by his a howl

"What the hell are you doing? Final wishes fine then" Hiei said as he turned his attention towards the leaping demon. Suddenly Hiei stopped, grabbing his side where blood was pouring out from an arrow wound.

"My Roaring Bow was quite effectfive, I see" King Gara announced coming from behind a tree. "The fight began to bore me so I intervened." Kurama jumped on the huge beast's back. "Really now? AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Gara screamed as his energy shot out, launching Kurama into the air.

"Kurama we must retreat for now, we'll be back" Hiei said as he and Kurama vanished.

"GARA!" Rastie yelled "that was my dinner you ignorant cat!"

"Sir, look!" Grekecko shouted as a large shadow came towards them from the sky.

"Rastie the Wolf demon, lookin good homie."

"Ah so the mighty insect king Pazato appears at last" Rastie said staring at the overgrown wasp.

"Yes I'm here to make 4 and get my wish. The death of pesky humans, ALL OF THEM" he said in his buzzing voice

Pazto- Insect King

Insect demon

5'11 tall 186 lbs

Weapon of Choice-Stinger sword

Hobby- Spraying Humans with pesticide

Special Ablity-Poison Stinger, super speed..

The Rastie team fights off Kurama and Hiei and adds to their team. Who is the 5th member? Who will stop them? Keep reading to find out!


	3. 5th Member reveiled

**5****th**** MEMBER REVIELED**

I still don't own. Need tourney teams. Check Chp. 2 for specs. Thank you

"_This team will get me what I want"_ Rastie thought

"SHUT UP PUSSY" Pazto yelled "STINGER SWORD!"

"ANNOYING FLY!" Gara yelled back "GROWING CROSSBOW!"

"Man, for future champs you guys sure are dysfunctional" a voice from nowhere said

"Who's there" Rastie said bringing blades from each fingertip

"It's member number 5 of course, The tunnel digger extrodinaire and underground champ, Myoctis" The mole-like creature announced coming from underground

Myoctis (Mi-oc-tis)

Underground demon

7'2 tall 498 lbs(55% fat)

Weapon of choice-Earthquakes

Special Ablity- Dig through any material, create earthquakes

Hobby- Making tunnels from human to demon world

"Well" King Gara said putting his weapon back "Every team needs a weak link, we've just found ours."

"Sire, are we going to let this slacker join?" Gekecko asked

"Yes" Rastie replied "his services could prove useful. As for now let us all separate to train and meet back here in 3 months."

"Fine but KING GARA WILL BE THE STRONGEST" Gara roared before he disappeared over the mountain taking long, powerful strides

"Yeah, he can think. See you homies later" Pazto buzzed as he took to the sky

"I'll lose some of my winter fat and be better than ever" Myoctis said and he burrowed underground

"Well sir, I'll return home and train with the dragon soldiers to be at my best, so I can kill that DAMN KURAMA" Gekecko said as he vanished

"Wow shocking, I've never seen him angry" Rastie said "I'll head to the woods of course and when I return I'll be unstoppable HOWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL"

Sorry for another short chapter, just another intro. I need the teams to start coming in so I can plan tourney. I'll have a contest to decide who's team goes finals.


	4. Training begins Death of a Warrior

Chapter 4- Training begins- Death of a Warrior

Accepting teams for Dark Tourny

Rastie makes his way into the dark portion of the woods. High C and low level B demons run this area. Hordes of giant bee's nests and packs of coyote demons mainly occupy it.

"Ah yes, this shall work fine. Low level Bs will present a decent challenge, though it's nothing I can't handle. Now let's get someone's attention, HOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLL" Rastie's howl went over 200 miles as a challenge to anyone nearby. "Now we play the waiting game"

"FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME" Hiei yelled as his flaming fist connected directly with Rastie's face sending him flying through three trees. Hiei didn't wait kicking him in the ribs and then teleporting behind him and kneeing him directly in the spine causing Rastie to spit out blood. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA FIST…..OF THE MORTAL FLAME" Hiei connected one more time with Rastie's stomach sending him flying and down. Rastie got up and swung a right paw, missing and catching an uppercut . He then went for a kick, once again dodged by Hiei and then countered with a flaming fist to the nose. Hiei then went into an intense combo with body blows and face shots ending with a huge kick to jaw sending Rastie into the sky, and then crashing down "Easy."

"Ow, u little prick, that hurt." Rastie said as he sat up with a bloodied face and multiple broken ribs. "Now I'll have to kill you. Although I do appreciate it"

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't felt pain in some time, it almost felt good. I now feel what I've made multiple demons and humans feel. Surely they've felt more, seeing as you are weak."

"Would you want those to be your last words? I could kill you now if I wanted." Hiei raised his right arm, and black flames in the shape of a dragon raised up "I'm sure the dragon is quite hungry" The dragon increased in size and began to go into the sky.

"Ah Hiei, still so foolish, if you knew me you would know I would love the challenge of facing the darkness flame. SHOOT IT HIEI!"

"No that would let you have a happy death. Too happy by my standards, you wish to die in a challenged state, thus saving your reputation."

"Haha maybe you're right, I mean who wants to die like Yusuke Urimeshi."

"What the hell did you say?" Hiei's eyes watered and straightened thinking back to himself in the trees watching Yusuke's casket lowered. "NOOOOOOO SHUT UP, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"COME ON HIEI, MAKE ME PAY! FIRE THE DRAGON!"

"FINE YOU WANT IT HERE WE GO DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" Hiei shouted as his Tragon Eye glowed and the dragon rushed after Rastie at high speed, roaring and opening its mouth ready to engulf the Wolf.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Rastie shouted as the flame engulfed him, and much of the forest leaving burned wood and brush everywhere. Rastie was nowhere to be found.

"Good ridden." Hiei said with a smirk. "Ah, uh what the?" Hiei cried as he looked down and saw two red blades piercing his torso from behind."H-how?"

"I…dodged" a bloody Rastie said "Well my sprit did, I separated from my body allowing its energy to die and killing the dragons interest. I'm injured but I'll live. Join me Hiei and you also shall live."

"I…..would…never"

"Then DIE" Rastie sliced used his other hand to make a single blade and cut Hiei's head clean off. Rastie then fell to knee breathing hard, his blades vanished. "That technique is so draining and the dragon barely grazed my body but almost tore it apart. This was too close for comfort and Hiei is barely a B. I must get stronger. I must!" He fell to the ground.

START SUBMITTING TEAMS FOR DT! I NEED SOME!


End file.
